legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion (DC)
A Superman or Justice League character and the son of Darkseid. He is one of the finest warriors in the DC Universe, having been trained to keep his temper in check from New Genesis who Darkseid gave to them as part of a truce between them. Legends of Light and Darkness Orion appears with Gohan when he resuces six of the heroes and brings them back to Slade's doomship. When Bender gets back, Orion joins the team. He talks to the team about their ideas and plans and goes with them to meet Jack Bauer. Orion figures out with Nostalgia Chick, Anti Cosmo and Jack Bauer that Jr is using the heroes of Interpol as transports and holding for ransom for the universes. When Nerd gets the prisoners out Chick and Orion lead the others out. Orion oversees the torture with the others and tells the others to keep an off on Tremolo. He recognizes his father's work when he talks with Bender and the others. In the sewers he agrees with Heloise, on her cynical point of view that nothing changes and is a believer of a surprise regarding the mystery of Biometals. Orion recognizes the Pack working for Darkseid and Malefor as he locks horns with Dingo. Orion and Hades both decide when everyone gets together to fight Darkseid since they're gods and Orion knows his father. When the others rebel his forces, Orion fights his father and does rather well this time around even Darkseid admits he improved. Darkseid does eventually win but Hades saves him in time to fight and defeat him. Orion overhears Alie's talk considering proposing to Axl where he wonders what Axl is going to say. When Khan opens up communicates, he puts him through and when threatened, Orion refuses to give into peer pressure because a tyrant said so. Orion works with Jack Bauer to clear Aztec Complex and attacks the two forces attacking Aztec. Orion learns about the history Joker has with Bender, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Skipper and Axel, by assuming the usual of a person like him. Orion decides to join Jack Bauer, Nostalgia Chick and Celes Chere regarding the mission at the Bayou. The four go into the bayou, and investigate it though they don't find Blackbeard he and the Chick do find the 2nd Model P Fragment. When the others learn about Model W being Weil, he has some recollection on it and tells Slade about no one being able to surpass Weil in sheer evil. Phineas decides on a card game with Suede, Axel and Orion in order to pass the time of waiting for them to get to their next location. Orion calculates that it took 3 hours and 45 minutes for their long game leaving only 15 minutes for them. Axl, Orion and Phantom R join Isabella, Phineas and Suede in stopping Shan Yu, they also help save Harpuia from Shan Yu. After Jackal and Hyena refuse to tell, he drops them into the molten lava with Hades. Orion goes with his friends to his father`s kingdom and helps in killing Granny Goodness. Despite hating his father, he lets Gohan battle him. Allies and enemies Friends: Justice League, Gohan, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Jack Bauer, Axl, Alie, Marie, C3P0, R2-D2, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Slade`s Ensemble Enemies: Darkseid, Braniac, Malefor, the League of Darkness, the Darkseven, Model W, the Joker, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery orion 1.jpg orion 2a.jpg orion 3.jpg orion 4.jpg orion 5.jpg orion 6.jpg orion 7.jpg Orion Gods and Monsters 0001.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Superman universe Category:Gods Category:Red Heads Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Immortals Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Son of Villain Category:Sibling Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Deities Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Retired Heroes Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ron Perlman Category:New Gods Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Prime Ministers Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Josh Keaton